minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GuardianoftheFates/What is really at the end of a MCPE infinite world?
Many ask the question, "Is a MCPE infinite world actually infinite?", the short answer is NO. About 12.5 million blocks out from your spawn point in an MCPE world, the generated world we all so dearly love ends, and errors and glitches box in the sides of our worlds, with the glitches possibly continuing on "forever". But... for those of us who wonder, well, what are the glitches at the end of a MCPE world then... how do they look... is it anything special... THIS is the article for you... Before I go into the details of what the end of a MCPE infinite world looks like, i would like to say that everything I say here might not be 100% accurate 100% of the time, my knowledge of the end of a MCPE infinite world comes from exploring the MCPE world on 1.1.4, with the seed -1828477655, on an iPad Pro, with ios 10.3.2... So if certain things I say do not match up with things in your worlds or on your devices, here are the Circumstances that i discovered these things under. IN GAME COORDINATES FOR POINTS OF INTEREST INCLUDED AT THE END OF THE ARTICLE STAGE 1: THE FARLANDS yes, the Farlands also exist in MCPE, they begin at X coordinate 12,550,823 and end approximately at x coordinate 12,562,300. Smaller chunk errors continue to occur up until approximately x coordinate 12,758,500 in an area i have taken to calling the "ocean beds", but that will be discussed later... The Farlands appear very similar to those in previous editions of Minecraft PC, with chunk errors and large mountains, caves, and holes throughout the Farlands. Mobs can spawn in the Farlands, although most mobs will immediately fall through chunk errors and die on impact with the ground from fall damage. The Beginning of the Farlands goes directly to the ground, while as they progress on, the ground layer turns gradually to ocean. Biomes do affect the Farlands, and the errors change with the land according to available materials in the biome. STAGE 2: THE OCEAN BEDS I do not believe this area has a name given to it directly, so for my purpose of describing such an area, I will refer to it as the "ocean beds". The Ocean Beds extend from approximately 12,758,500 x coordinate, where the Farlands end, to x coordinate 16,777,214 where the Stripelands (which will be discussed later) begin... the Ocean Beds is a rather blank area, mostly composed of open water with an exposed bedrock seafloor, which is why i am using the name the Ocean Beds. Chunk errors continuing on from the Farlands extend out from x coordinate 12,562,300 to approximately x coordinate 12,758,500. The chunk errors in the Ocean Beds mostly consist of strips or blocks of dirt and stone floating under or above the water in regular patterns. Trees and flowers can grow on these single floating blocks and strips, leading to some strange sights for players. While exploring the Ocean Beds, I Came across a witch hut that had generated all the way up from the seafloor at coordinates (12,750,000:100:1) which proves that naturally generated structures can spawn in the Ocean Beds, along with mobs that spawn on floating blocks and underwater. Biomes also affect the Ocean beds, as swamp biomes discolor the water, and cold biomes freeze the surface layer. STAGE 3: THE STRIPELANDS The Stripelands begin at x coordinate 16,777,215 and presumably continue on forever (I have explored out to x coordinate 60,000,000, i will edit this as i explore more...). The Stripelands are a strange sort of area, with the world loading in in stripes, perpendicular to the x coordinate. The stripes alternate between water and the void, with bedrock streaks underneath the stripes of water. If the player goes below y level 62, no matter if they are over a water stripe, or a stripe of the void, the player will be under water, and will either end on bedrock at the bottom or fall into the void. In the Stripelands, biomes affect the area, with swamps discoloring the water, and cold biomes freezing it. Naturally generated structures are the only blocks that spawn out in the stripes lands, and they are obviously in stripes, missing pieces and walls. Mesa Spikes will also spawn in the Stripelands, but I believe this is because they are also naturally generated structures. The Stripelands seem to continue on forever, but from x coordinate 40,000,000, the stripelands would only load in black streaks at the base of the world, indicating the bedrock stripes, however, if the player went below y level 62, they would still be underwater. Structures still generated out this far, but only in black, 2 dimensional streaks. In the stripelands, blocks can be placed, but only on naturally generated structures, with additions to walls only changing the texture of the block, and outward additions being placed as a stretched, rectangular block, going almost 2 blocks wide. GENERAL INFO because of how far out from spawn these areas are, movement is very glitchy, and when teleporting to an area, it often takes a while to load in the terrain. Strangely enough, weather seems to naturally function in all three stages outside of the world edge, with storms, snow, rain, and clouds, all having been seen while exploring. COORDINATES: (1.1.4, infinite world, seed: -1828477655) Start of Farlands: (12550750:100:1) (x:y:z) Mesa Biome in Farlands: (12560000:200:1) End of Farlands: (12562300:100:1) Witch Hut in Ocean Beds (chunk error zone): (12750000:100:1) Ocean Beds Cold Biome: (15000000:75:1) Stripelands Beginning (Mesa Spikes): (16777215:100:1) Basic Stripelands: (20000000:100:1) Stripeland fossil (black streak area): (40000000:100:1) Thanks for reading, I will update this page as I learn more, hope you enjoyed. Category:Blog posts